


The World Is Frakked

by janiejanine



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An operatic fanmix for Felix Gaeta and Battlestar Galactica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Is Frakked

**Author's Note:**

> (I don’t usually do artist’s notes, but here are some [artist’s notes](http://janiemcpants.tumblr.com/post/76961614471/artists-notes-i-dont-usually-talk-about-why-i).)

     

**The World Is Frakked**

An Operatic Fanmix for Felix Gaeta

([listen](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/the-world-is-frakked/))

**TRACK LIST**

01.  **Symphony No. 6 in B minor** **, Op. 74, _Pathétique_ : IV. Adagio lamentoso; Andante** / Herbert von Karajan & Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra; Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, composer

02.  **"Das Trinklied vom Jammer der Erde" from _Das Lied von der Erde_**  / Fritz Wunderlich; Gustav Mahler, composer

03.  **"Affanni del pensier" from _Ottone_**  / Lisa Saffer; George Frideric Handel, composer

04.  **"Rast" from _Winterreise_**  / Henk Neven; Franz Schubert, composer

05.  **Symphony No. 5 in D minor, Op. 47: III. Largo**  / Rudolph Barshai & WDR Sinfonieorchester; Dmitri Shostakovich, composer

06.  **Violin Concerto in D minor, Op. 47: III. Allegro, ma non tanto** / Joshua Bell; Jean Sibelius, composer

07.  **"Di quella pira" from _Il Trovatore_**  / Jonas Kaufmann; Giuseppe Verdi, composer

08.  **"Nemico della patria" from _Andrea Chénier_  **/ Sherrill Milnes; Umberto Giordano, composer

09.  **"Ich bin der Welt abhanden gekommen" from _Rückert-Lieder_**  / Janet Baker; Gustav Mahler, composer

10.  **"Pietà, rispetto, amore" from** **_Macbeth_**  / Renato Bruson; Giuseppe Verdi, composer

11.  **"When I am laid in Earth" from _Dido and Aeneas_**  / Jessye Norman; Henry Purcell, composer

12.  **Cello Concerto in E minor, Op. 85: I. Adagio; Moderato (Excerpt)**  / Jacqueline du Pré; Edward Elgar, composer


End file.
